


【gingerpilot】Not Actually Dating

by DarthAvocado



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gingerpilot, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: * 公司au。垃圾文笔，毫无逻辑。* 有趣的是我习惯了称呼poe的名字和hux的姓氏（也许因为字少）* 有的地方是英译过来的，读起来可能有些别扭，但我也没能力通篇英文，所以：Pwarning：poe/hux斜线有意义，reylo提及，poe给hux口/交。summary：poe是hux找的男妓，至少他以为是这样的。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【gingerpilot】Not Actually Dating

*

\- 在老地方见我。

信息送达后hux推开了电脑，取下胸前的工作牌。出于老板的某些要求，或者说无理取闹更适合，hux深夜在公司加班，试图找出报告上“显而易见的漏洞“并用一个新的、令人满意的、毫无缺陷的代替。这似乎是ben想要的标准。而事实上这不可能。hux从第一步败绩。他甚至没有找出所谓的漏洞在哪里。老天，他可足足花了两个小时。于是接近晚间十点时他将这份报告塞进了碎纸机，然后扯出私人电脑开始起草一份耗了他不止三小时的新的报告。虽然实际内容不会有什么不同，但他抱着侥幸的心理，想用句法的变化糊弄过ben，他那该死的老板。想到这里hux又一咬牙，他几乎可以肯定ben没有认真读过自己的报告，所谓的漏洞也许是公司打印机在封面上留下来的一个小小的墨点。也许换了封面就能达到他的完美要求，hux这样想。但他还是不愿冒这个险，星期五的晚上，他更愿意塞在高速公路上百辆车之间，听广播电台播出毫无营养的脱口秀，而不是因为前一天的意气用事再次被迫加班。

说真的，他甚至没有得到过加薪。

hux将三年的怒火发泄在公文包上，偌大的人力资源部一盏灯下，hux如发疯的猫咪一样折磨着自己的公文包。这时，电脑响起了接收信息时的“叮”声。

\- 好吧，你可待到真晚。不过，安保人员大概下班了吧，或许我可以不那么麻烦换上衣服：D

\- 不行，穿上它们。

hux敲击键盘。无论如何他不想冒险。跟公司里的人搞一夜情听起来要比把外面的男妓约到公司打炮好很多。他给了poe——电脑另一端的人——第一秩序的工作牌、制服和电梯密码。除开安全考虑外也许还参杂着他个人的小癖好。他喜欢在ben的办公室里做爱。那里有他没有而又期待的一切，沙发、平整空旷的办公桌、窗帘。而hux只有靠近落地窗的一个小座位，正对着老旧的台式电脑。

hux收到了poe的回信，收拾公文包走向电梯。

“准备走了？”

“不。准备把垃圾丢掉。”hux顺手将咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶，转过身来。poe靠在独立办公室门前，并没有系好衬衫扣子，但仍然挂着领带。

“你的消息总是这么紧急，有时我真的抽不出时间。”

“大部分时候我都不认为自己在搞完工作后还清醒着。”hux会想起许多个自己趴在桌前睡着的夜晚，第二天被ben拍下的口水照在整个部门流传开来。其实那并没有多好笑，但是对照片的态度则反映了站队，大部分人想当然地选择了他们的上司而不是一位可悲而无名的员工。

“作为一位总管，你还挺负责。”poe推开门，在hux还没进来时就开始解自己的领带。“今天来点什么，要知道我来的匆忙，只带上了这个。”他夸张地将自己从头点到脚。

“轻松的，我想。”

“好吧。”poe说。他把hux摁到沙发上，先用两根手指扩张，hux的后面吞得很紧，虽然在先前他们做过几次，别的什么人或许也操过hux。别的顾客，上司，高中时的足球队长。poe控制不住幻想，手指挤压着温暖的肠壁，hux不舒服地扭动，但没有制止的意思。然后poe将自己的阴茎对准hux的后穴，轻轻捅了进去。感受到冰凉的异物的进入，hux下意识收缩。poe拍打hux的臀部让他放松。他个人而言不希望给hux带来不适，尽管hux付钱让自己操他的屁股。poe不知道这是不是一种可实施暴力的默许。

hux的裤子绊在他的脚下，poe帮他脱掉。hux摸到两人交合处，扶着poe又捅得更深。“哦，快点。”hux带着乞求的态度，poe加快了抽插的速度，利用阴茎弧线形的形态撞向前列腺。hux被捅得腿发软，几乎要滑到地上，又被poe撑着双臂压回沙发上。他开始吻hux的耳垂，脖颈，对方刻意控制的喘息声断断续续，两手像猫一样挠着沙发皮面。在一次次被顶到最高点后hux终于射了，精液流到了沙发下端和地板上，粘在hux的裤子上。poe抓准时机又一个挺进，hux下意识夹紧后穴，poe也在hux的后穴里射了出来。他拔出阴茎，精/液和肠液顺着hux股沟流到他的衣物里。poe低下头舔hux的后臀，伴随着轻咬，用舌头把流下的液体送回hux的后穴里。那里还保持着微微张开的状态，四周微红。

poe又把阴茎塞进去，借精液作润滑，瞬间又硬了一半。这时，类似手电筒的灯光正从远处迫近，随之而来的是不舒服胶皮鞋踩在地上的声响。

“操，天啊，操。”hux神经质地打一个激灵，从沙发上立起来，隔着百叶窗研究屋外的灯光。他扯着poe藏到沙发后面。

“还有人留到这么晚？你们工作可真卖力。”poe撇撇嘴，很不高兴。

“嘘。”hux做了一个噤声的手势，“可能老板回来拿东西了。我是说，这不常见，但是...这最好连发生的可能性都没有。”

“我还以为你才是主管。”poe提上内裤。

“sort of.”hux含糊其辞。

hux在沙发后面蹲到腿酸，胶皮鞋才终于走远。在听见电梯到达本楼层的“叮”和下降到一楼的微弱的“叮”后，hux起身。

“所以我想今天就到这里了？”poe兴致索然。

“是啊，难以置信这个点我还得回家。”hux从沙发上起身，捡起地上黏湿的内裤。他把动作拖得很慢，poe则知趣地迅速整理好衣裤，推门离开。

“希望很快再见。”

也许吧。hux没有回答。和poe的性爱虽然刺激，但迫于方便总是在加班时发生。从这个角度他也不是那么期待。hux从老板的桌上拿起酒精消毒液，用自己的手帕擦拭沙发。好极了。他想。现在poe知道我并不是这间办公室的主人。hux不喜欢这种隐私被一点点暴露的感觉，特别是通过谎言被揭穿的方式。

当他清理完办公室后推门离开，poe已经消失了。hux摁电梯下楼，在电梯间昏暗的灯光下给poe的信用卡打钱。现在男妓都变得这么互联网便利，他又一次想。

*

“勉勉强强。”

ben翘着二郎腿，松手。hux的报告重新合上。ben在斟酌一种显得有威严的语气，并把鼻子揉的通红。hux面无表情地站在办公桌前，在心里翻无数个白眼。他确实没读过。hux这样想，指的是昨天的那份报告。对付ben的最好方法就是复杂句和生僻词。他遇到读不懂的地方总采取跳过的方式，很快就跳光了为数不多的那点耐心，然后就会像现在这样。

老天，他只看了三页。hux为自己昨晚做的一切哀嚎。这时他的眼睛向下瞅，突然看到了桌脚旁滚着蓝底白纹的一卷布。历经一番搜索，在大脑经历过短暂当机后hux惊慌地得出结论：poe把自己的领带落在这里了。

“喂，喂，我在跟你说话。”ben不耐烦地打响指。他很不擅长这个。事实上他做什么都像个高中小屁孩。hux确实没听，回过神来他抿紧嘴唇，死死盯着ben手里的报告。

“我说你现在可以回去了。”ben生硬地重复，转动椅子重新面向hux，然后又看向门口。

“啊...是。”hux脑内正在发生一场火锅，现在快开始沸腾。那个领带正该死地卡在那个该死的位置。该死。hux骂完poe后又骂自己。ben只要一起身就会看到他。虽然自己的老板百无一用，可观察力好的惊人。他现在又开始骂ben。ben绝对会起身，他从来坐不住办公室。

ben不耐烦地敲桌子，hux知道自己非得离开不可。他后退走出办公室，眼睛死死盯着那一方布。然后在门外借着百叶窗的缝隙向里看，大脑像自行车轮一样转动。

“告诉过你他总有一天要被solo整疯。”hux听见rey这么告诉finn，后者也许正对他投来怜悯的目光。

一小段怠工换来的思考给hux提出了一个可行的方案。十五分钟后他端着一排咖啡从电梯间出现，沿着走道派给他的每一位上级，最后他推门进入ben的办公室。对方貌似很不满于他的打扰，他放下手中的光剑模型（真幼稚。hux在心里想。），皱起了鼻子。

“咖啡。”hux尽力摆出讨好且人畜无害的笑容，取出一杯放在ben桌上，然后，计划中的手滑，咖啡落地。hux在惊慌中连连道歉，将领带塞进裤口袋，然后捡起沾满甜腻液体的咖啡杯。

“出去。”ben大吼。hux立马跑出门口，成篇的叫骂从玻璃门里传出，凌辱着每一位员工的耳朵。大约半个小时后，好不容易重新在精神上投身于工作的hux收到了清洁人员传来的口信：ben想要新的咖啡。三条街外那家，他补充。并且要在午餐时间买。

hux看了看表，又从落地窗看向三条街外。相当有人气的咖啡店前，队伍从店内排到了人行道转角。hux点开手机，外送服务暂不适用。

最后，hux把咖啡送上了ben的桌子，再回到食堂发现已经没有菜品供应。他拿着冷三明治走回办公桌，看见那杯价值十美元外加两个小时的咖啡贴着粉红爱心便签摆在rey的桌子上。rey正开心地告诉finn有人送了她最喜欢的口味。hux坐回位置上，感到大腿侧不太舒服，这才想起来poe的那卷领带。他将领带掏出，丢进公文包里。五十美元的领带，他想。

到了晚上，他又被ben加班了。

*

\- 今天没有加班？

hux看了看消息，自暴自弃地推开键盘。

\- 有，拜你所赐。

他一个字一个字地敲回复。仿佛昨天的事情再重演。虽然今天他确切地知道自己的工作是什么。周五留下的工作。hux挠头。不能敷衍，不能拖延，他必须得完成。

\- 怎么说？

对面传来回复。

\- 是你的领带，聪明先生。同时花了我五十美元。

\- 我并没有要求在老板的办公室做爱：D

hux再次挠自己的头发，打了发胶的一头橘发被扯乱。他决定把注意力投入眼前的工作，不再理睬poe的回复。并且希望自己回家时还不至于太晚。但很快他失败了。周五的加班更让人提不起干劲。特别在hux下午认为自己能提前完成份内事而没有给自己买食物的情况下。经受着疲倦和饥饿的双重折磨，hux在痛苦中维持着清醒。

“well，Mr hugs。”

hux惊觉地转身，看见poe出现在门口。“hux。”他恶狠狠地纠正，“我没叫你来，正在完成你留下来的麻烦。”他从公文包里掏出领带，丢在同排桌子尽量远处。poe走过来把它塞进西装口袋，然后坐在hux旁边，借用旋转椅的轱辘发出恼人的声响。

“你想要什么。”hux翻一个白眼，停下手中的工作，转过来看poe。

“五十美元，我想总得有点补偿。可以做口/交。”poe直接地说。“今天生意不错，给你占点小便宜。”

“我需要工作。”hux用牙齿挤出单词。

poe没有理睬hux，他弓着腰钻到桌下，在狭小的地方活动有些不便。hux感觉poe在用舌头解自己的裤链。

“哦拜托，直接拉下来——”

话没说完poe已经叼住了拉链，经过一番对话已经硬了一半的hux的性器撑着薄薄的棉布内裤，poe蜕下hux的西装裤。用舌头扯开内裤，hux的阴茎弹了出来，poe张口咬住前端，舌尖在龟头打旋。hux感觉到小腹一阵热，老实说，他并不是很热衷于这种形式，但是poe确实该死的擅长。

hux扯住poe的头发将他拉向自己，感觉到对方柔软的黑色卷发蹭着自己的大腿根。他的阴茎戳到了poe的喉咙。poe有些卖力地吞咽着，津液顺着睾丸流到了hux浅色的阴毛上。hux感觉到屁股下的外裤被打湿，股下也是潮湿一片。我可不想这么回家。他想。poe又微微加大了嘴下力度。hux吃痛，然后射到了poe的嘴里。poe抽回嘴，嘴角溢出来一些精液，其余的被很是敬业地吞了下去。他的手还是扒在hux的椅子上。hux很不自在地用桌上的抽纸胡乱擦干阴茎和皮质椅垫，然后扯上裤拉链。

“这就完了，不想更进一步吗？”poe顺着椅子攀上hux大腿，后者赶紧打掉他的手。“需要工作。”他干巴巴地重复，心里却知道自己大概完不成今天的任务，如果poe还在这里并不放弃请求的话。他当然不会的。hux想。为什么放过即将得到的赚一大笔的机会。但是poe没有坚持。他从桌子底钻了出来，整理了下遍布褶皱的西装，眨着那双大眼睛。“好吧，那下次再见。我知道有下次。”

大约十分钟后hux的手机传来了新消息提示。他点开，那是poe发的又一条信息：‘事实上要六十美元，那十块钱你可以下次补。’我就知道。hux痛苦地敲打自己的脑袋。fuck you，poe.他将这条信息发送，许久都没有接到回复。

*

“董事会叫你上去。”

ben冲着hux勾勾手，另一只手里捏着他周五的工作报告。hux被看得浑身发毛，他坚信自己有再次检查过提交给ben的东西，但是在现在的情势下再一想，他又不那么确定了。hux感觉冷汗浸透了自己的衬衫。考虑到上次的领带事件，也许poe再次使自己犯了什么该死的错误。

hux顶着全楼层职员的目光上了电梯。ben看起来很得意，吹着口哨走回了办公室。就连这也像个该死的高中生，hux恶狠狠地想。

“armitage hux？”

“是的。”hux心虚地回复接待，对方起身推门向会议室内通报，然后告诉hux，“你可以进去了。”hux握紧了手里的文件，心里祈祷着这不是什么大的过错。

hux进门，转身就瞥到了站在门边的poe。他瞪大了眼睛。好好好，小职员在工作岗位里嫖娼，足以被开除。hux在心中责骂自己，多少次他忍受着ben的凌辱而没有辞职换来的工作就这么毁于一旦。“啊，进来，hux。”他听见poe用他那讨厌的声音叫自己的名字，hux回以一个白眼。可是poe并没有接收到他的警示。他看见poe在门边的桌子上倒了一杯香槟，然后径直走到房间另一头，坐到了长桌正对面。两侧西装革履的严肃面孔望向hux。

“好，现在我们来谈谈为什么你的报告里出现了‘fuck you，poe’这样的字眼。”

hux手里的文件突然哗地一声掉到了地上。

*

hux开始收拾自己的东西。他从仓库那里领了一个大箱子，就像人们在电影中见到的那种。有时候装辞职员工的所有物，有时候装死人的遗物。现在也许两者的意味都有。辞退信还没有下来，趁董事会会议还没有结束，hux已经起草了一份相对得体的辞职信，放到了ben的桌面。这是你最后一次这样看我了。hux恶狠狠地想，毫不顾忌地甩着白眼，可接下来又猛然意识到是自己输了。他仿佛听得见ben心里的狂笑。

hux小心地抱着箱子等电梯。里面的东西并不多。他没有相册，便签夹一类的东西，只有几支钢笔、一个笔记本和一台电脑。他直接把公文包扔进箱子里。电梯开了，hux走进去，电梯上行。再次开门时他看见poe出现在门口，顶着那张讨厌的脸。hux把头别过去。

“你要经历人事调动了？”

“辞职。”hux回答。“依旧，拜你所赐。”

“好吧，这次是我要求的。”poe无辜地举起双手。

“你没告诉我你也有工作。”hux咬牙。

“嘿！从事色情行业也是一种工作。”poe装作被冒犯到。

“正经的工作。比如，就在我上两层楼的办公室里敲电脑。”

“这不能怪我，你从来没问过。说真的，你知道我姓什么吗？”

“dameron.”hux后悔没有早点了解过他顶层上司的身份信息。

“最近才知道的。”poe小声。电梯到了，hux大步走出电梯门，想要将poe甩在后面。

“我想我这次不止使你损失了五十美元？”

“我提前拿到了这个月的工资，感谢。”

“好吧，但是说真的，你总的有点补偿。”看见hux投过来的眼神poe再次举起了双手，“我知道这句话就和那天听起来一样，但是说真的，是你自己打错了地方。“

hux生气地想他说的对。

“所以，我的秘书上周刚刚辞职。”poe看了一眼hux的脸色，“薪酬不错，也有独立的工作台。别误会，这可不是潜规则之类的东西，我读过你的简历，你被ben打压的太严重了。”

hux受用地想他说的对。

“所以...”poe说，语气上扬。

hux在大脑里说服自己，这是一个一举三得的选择：自己是ben的上司...的秘书，而又不用费心去面试下一份工作，最重要的是丰厚的薪水。他在poe那里花了太多钱了。最后他做出了利益最大化的决定。

“好吧，如果你坚持。”hux停下脚步。

poe冲hux微笑，拿过他的箱子，重新摁了电梯。

**Author's Note:**

> 至于hux怎么联系上poe的，很没逻辑的解释是：hux用了公司的电脑，暴露了他是个单身的深柜且渴望约炮的事实。poe就在他家门口给他塞了自己的名片。要知道家庭住址就在个人档案里。


End file.
